Kingdom Hearts III, Act I: The Destroyer of Worlds
by Jadda T. Cradda
Summary: It has been three months since the events of Kingdom Hearts II. One day, a girl literally crashes into his life, followed by two men. One of the men then summons "The Destroyer of Worlds", which separates Sora from his friends once again.
1. The Obliterators

I do not own any products of Square Enix, Disney, or anything else that may be featured in this story.

Enjoy

* * *

The two key blade wielders smashed their metal weapons together. The cerulean haired wielder lifted his free hand up, and smashed it into the brown haired boys face, sending him flying backwards. His back hit the hard floor, but he rolled backwards, regaining his balance. He stared at the Cerulean haired man, holding his key blade with pride. Blood was gushing out of his smashed nose.

"Have you had enough yet, Sora?" the blue haired man questioned. Sora's face turned a blood red.

"I promised I would keep her safe!" Sora exclaimed. His leapt at the cerulean haired man, and swung his blade at him. The skilled man swung his blade as well, blocking the weapon. The man grabbed the young key blade wielder by his throat, and held him high into the air.

"I certainly I hope you can do better than this." the man said, before throwing Sora at the wall across the room. "Otherwise, me and my accomplices….."

Sora did not wait for the cerulean haired man to finish his sentence. He dove at him with his weapon, and scored a blow on the man's chest. The man swung his weapon to the left, hitting Sora on the side of the head.

Sora fell on his side with a loud thud. He was in so much pain. He saw the man raise his weapon to strike Sora, and finish him off. But, before he could, a loud voice bellowed out;

"Leave him alone!" a female voice exclaimed. The man looked up, and gasped as he saw a silver haired figure leap at him. He moved his key blade to a blocking position, just as a silver blade slammed into his weapon, producing a loud clank.

XXXXX

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all laid on the shore, the only noise being the waves, smacking into the shore. Sora, close to sleeping, sat up, sand falling from the back of his clothes. He sighed loudly.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Kairi asked, curious about her friends sigh. She sat up, to sit next to him.

"Nothing." Sora said, fighting a yawn, brought on by boredom. "I'm just a little bored." he said. "Nothing exciting has happened in months, now." His silver haired friend sat up next to him.

"That's a good thing, Sora." Riku said. "If another adventure came up, then, you, me, and Kairi might get separated again."

Another sigh from Sora.

"I know that, but….. Who knows? Maybe if we had another adventure, we would stay together, the whole time."

"Yeah, but, it's to big of a risk." Riku said. Only seconds after saying this sentence, Riku noticed a bright shine in the sky. "Another world." Riku said aloud. "That's the third one this week."

"Another world?" Kairi asked. Riku and Sora nodded their heads in silence. Another sigh, this time Kairi's. "I wonder why so many are disappearing." she said.

"What bothers me more is," Sora started. "Why hasn't King Mickey asked us to investigate?" Riku shrugged.

"Maybe he's on the case himself." the silver haired boy said, before laying back down. The red haired girl laid back down, leaving Sora sitting up by himself. Sora looked at the sky. This time, instead of a bright shine filling the sky, a shine was….. _falling….._from the sky.

"Riku, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at the sky. "Look!" the two sat up, and looked where Sora's hand was pointing.

"Whoa!" Riku exclaimed, standing up. Sora stood up as well, followed by Kairi.

"What is it?" the red head wondered aloud.

"It looks like…." Sora started, examining it closer. "It looks like…" Sora noticed the glow getting brighter.

"It's coming at us!" Riku exclaimed. The three friends ran away from their location, kicking up several waves of sand into the air. The trio reached a rock, and leapt over it, getting in a crouching position. The object drew closer, the shine becoming blinding.

"Duck!" Sora exclaimed, as the shine became larger. The three friends hid behind the rock. Several seconds later, they heard a crashing noise, and heard sand fly into the air and land on various objects. Riku raised his head above the rock, his head covered in brown sand. He gasped at the large, black hole that had formed in the ground. Light smoke was rising from the depths of the hole.

He leapt over the rock, followed by Sora.

"Guys!" Kairi exclaimed. "Wait up!" she said, as she climbed over the rock, and followed after her friends. When Riku reached the edge of the whole, he looked in, to see the figure of a girl, lying face down. Riku jumped down into the dark depths of the hole, and turned the girl over, just as Sora reached the edge of the hole.

"What is it?" Sora called to his friend.

"It's a girl." Riku replied. "She's out co-" the word was interrupted halfway, after the girl reached her hand up, and grabbed Riku by the throat. She pulled him down to where his face was next to hers, and asked in a panicked tone;

"Are they here?"

"Who?" Riku asked, in a breathless voice.

"Them." she said. "The Obliterators." Riku shook his head. The girl stopped shaking, and released her grip on Riku's throat, allowing him to let out his breath. "Thank goodness." she said, before standing up.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, coughing violently afterwards. He couldn't see her face, or anything else, through the thick smoke. Instead of answering the boys question, she climbed up the side of the hole, sliding back down when she neared the top.

"Need some help?" Sora asked, reaching his hand into the smoke. He felt something grab it.

"Thanks." he heard the voice of a young female reply. He pulled up on the hand holding onto his, pulling a young, blonde girl out of the smoke.

The young woman had her hair worn long, a few braids in the mix. Covering her chest, was an orange chest piece, that stopped just above her stomach. Covering each of her arms, was a long black piece of armor, that appeared to be two pieces separated at the elbow. Instead of a piece of armor clinging to her legs, a short skirt hung from her hips. She also had on long, metal boots, that stopped just under the skirt.

Sora was struck by her beauty.

"Hi." Sora said. "I'm Sora, what's your name?" he asked. She reached her hand out, for him to shake.

"Rikku." she said. Sora grabbed her hand with both of his hands, and shook it like a baby would shake a rattle. Rikku pulled her hand away from Sora's grasp, a look of shock and confusion on her face. "Pleasure to meet you." Rikku said. Sora looked past the girl, and , past the smoke, saw two more shines, similar to Rikku's. Rikku looked behind her, to see what Sora was looking at. When she saw the two lights, she gasped, and quickly got behind Sora.

"I don't suppose they're friends of yours." Sora said. Rikku shook her head.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I need to hide!" she exclaimed, before running past Kairi, toward the rock the trio had previously hid behind. She leapt over the rock, and landed behind it, just seconds before the two shines hit landed where Rikku had landed, sending Riku flying out of the hole.

Two figures leapt out of the hole, both landing in front of Sora. One of the figures had long cerulean hair, three long antenna like strands pointing out, arranged in a triangle like fashion. He had on a large, heavy robe, a red piece of armor covering his chest, where the robe did not cover.

The other figure, a man with shoulder length brown hair, had on several strange pieces of armor. Over his first suit of armor, mostly red, he wore a red shoulder pad, on his left shoulder. The piece of armor was covered in square holes, and curved outward, slightly. On his left leg, he wore a similar piece of armor, which stopped just under his knee. But, the piece on his right leg was much shorter. It was made with three rectangular holes on it, and stopped on his thigh.

"Where is she?" the cerulean haired man questioned. He grabbed Sora by the collar of his jacket, and pulled him close.

"Who are you-"

"Don't play with me! I know she landed here!" the man exclaimed. Sora opened his mouth to say "What are you talking about", but, before he could, a red blade, with some dark blue in it, appeared in between Sora and the man's faces.

"Get off of my friend." Riku said, threateningly. The other man laughed.

"You wanna take care of them, Seymour? Or should I?" the other man asked.

"I'll handle them, Genesis." the man, now known as Seymour, responded. He held his right hand out, and summoned a key blade. The weapon had a long, grayish shaft, with two wing like objects protruding out of the ring, one dark blue, the other dark red. At the end of his weapon, there was what looked like the top half of a head, that had shining blue eyes. Below it, was a small space, separating it from the bottom, which looked like a jaw, with several sharp teeth. Around the weapon, there were several chains, all held together by a golden locket-like object.

"My friends." Seymour said. "Death awaits you!" and with that exclamation, Seymour leapt into the air, and came down, his key blades teeth coming down on Sora's scalp. Riku leapt at the man, who skillfully blocked Riku's attack, and then countered with a powerful swing from his own weapon. Riku was able to block the first attack, but this single attack was followed by several other ones, which Riku could not block.

Seymour dealt a powerful blow to Riku, sending him flying eight feet back. Sora leapt at the man, his key blade raised high. Seymour swung around, and smacked his key blade into Sora's, sending it flying out of his hands, past Genesis, and into the smoke. Sora landed in front of Seymour, the man's weapon pointed at Sora's face.

"It appears you have been disarmed." Seymour said. Sora held his hand out, and, seconds later, the weapon appeared in his hand. He then smacked Seymour's weapon on the side with his.

"I'm not done yet." Sora said. At their close distance, Sora leapt at Seymour, ready to strike. Seymour held his weapon close to his chest, blocking Sora's attack. He then proceeded to lock his teeth with Sora's.

"Genesis." Seymour started. "Take care of the girl." he ordered. Genesis ran toward Kairi, surprisingly fast, as if he was flying.

"No!" Sora exclaimed, pulling his weapon away from Seymour's. He ran after Genesis, ready to strike him in the back. However, Genesis turned around, and in his hand, he held a key blade. The key blade's hilt and head was designed in the fashion of a capital G. The shaft was colored a blood red. Out of the left side of the weapon, was a small black wing, in the place of teeth. Genesis swung the weapon wildly, striking Sora's defensive position several times.

Sora felt a sharp pain in his back all of a sudden, causing him to drop his weapon, and let out a loud cry of pain. The two men then began to strike at their respective side of Sora, repeatedly. With each blow, Sora would let out a cry of pain. After several strikes, the two key blade warriors stopped.

"Tell us where the girl is." Seymour ordered. "And we'll leave you alone."

"I have no idea who your talking about." Sora lied.

"You've chosen your fate boy." Seymour said. He moved in Genesis's place, and raised his weapon above his head. "Now, accept it." he said.

"No!" Kairi exclaimed. Seymour and Genesis turned around, to see her holding a key blade known as _Destiny Place. The two warriors gasped._

"_Aqua." _Seymour said. Seymour looked to Genesis. "Take care of the girl." Genesis nodded, and dashed toward Kairi. Kairi swung her weapon when the man reached her, producing a loud clank as the two warrior's weapons collided.

"And now, Sora." Seymour said, resuming his executioner position. Before he could bring his weapon down on Sora's head, Riku leapt from his lying down position, several feet away, and sprung toward the cerulean haired man. Seymour quickly took an offensive position, and smashed his key blade against Riku's. Seymour held onto his weapon with both hands, blocking every attack dealt by Riku.

Meanwhile, behind the large rock, Rikku had got out a small device.

"Aqua." she said into the object. "Aqua, please respond to distress signal. Seymour and Genesis have found me." she whispered. She peeked over the rock, and saw the two duels going on. "Get here quick. More key blade wielders have been found." with that final message, she put the device away.

"You!" Genesis shouted, noticing the top part of Rikku's head. She peaked over the rock to see Genesis, charging toward her. She leapt over the rock, and dashed toward Genesis, summoning her key blade. The weapon was colored a mixture of gold and orange, and had a glove like object at the end of it, rather than teeth. The glove had two claws on each side of it, which curved up, and met face to face with each other. The ring was colored a light red, and had a small spike protruding from the back of it.

The two enemies weapons met with a loud clang, followed by several other equally loud noises. Eventually, Genesis struck the shaft of her weapon, causing it to go flying up out of her hand, spinning. He swung his blade, but she dodged with a swift back flip. She then leapt into the air, and grabbed the opposite end of her weapon, and held it by the two "claws". She landed in front of him, and swung her sharp weapon at him. Genesis met the shaft of her weapon with the shaft of his.

"Rikku." he said. "We missed you." he smiled evilly at her. Rikku smiled back.

"Sorry." Rikku said, before thrusting her weapon forward, sending Genesis flying back. "Because I didn't miss you!" she cried, before flipping the weapon up in the air, and grabbing it by the proper hilt. The two enemies jumped at each other, ready to finish their battle.

Meanwhile, Kairi had joined Riku in defending Sora from Seymour. Kairi and Riku, while both rather skillful for their age, had no chance of getting past Seymour's blocks.

"Just give us the girl, so we can spare you!" Seymour exclaimed, before swinging his weapon at the two. Behind the weapon, a path of mist formed. The path's color was a mixture between red and orange. The path suddenly waned into a dark purple mist, and then disappeared.

"What was that?" Riku pondered aloud, noticing that Seymour's weapon now had several small white orbs flying around it.

"I pray you don't have to find out." he said. Riku and Kairi stood still for a moment, contemplating whether or not to attack him. Riku could not decide what to do…..

So, Kairi decided for him.

The young girl charged at the menace, and swung her weapon at him. He swung his weapon at hers, and the two blades collided with a shower of small purple mist jumping from the blades.

"You have just offered your lives to me," Seymour leapt backward, and held his weapon high in the sky. "And I accept!" he shouted, holding the weapon in the air. He swung his key blade at the two, sending the several small orbs flying. They all stopped in front of Riku and Kairi, and formed into a large ball of red/orange mist. Several small light purple explosions formed around the mist. The mist then shrunk down, turning to purple, followed by an explosion.

When the black smoke cleared, Kairi and Riku were laying on the ground, small purple flames fading away on top of them. Seymour walked toward the bodies, and stopped to look down at Kairi, her key blade just a few inches away from her hand. "Pity." Seymour said, shaking his head. "I expected more from a student of Master Aqua." He turned around, and walked past the unconscious body of Sora, toward Rikku and Genesis, who were still dueling quite fiercely. "Rikku." Seymour said.

"What!?" Rikku exclaimed, swinging her blade at Genesis. He dodged, and followed with an attack of his own. The young girl blocked his attack by holding her key blade in a defensive form.

"Friendly as ever." Seymour said, chuckling to himself. "Why did you run from us? You knew we would catch you." Rikku swung her weapon from the right to the left, as Genesis did the opposite. The two blades shafts collided with a loud clang, producing several small sparks.

"No." she said, before forcing her blade to the left. Genesis's weapon flew from his hand, and into the sky. A single black wing formed on the right side of his back, and he flew up to get his weapon. Seymour looked up at his accomplice, flying to catch the falling weapon. Rikku took her chance, and charged at Seymour. She caught him off guard, knocking him on his back before he could defend himself.

Rikku swung around to see Genesis, flying down straight toward her. She held her key blade defensively, just before he could hit her unguarded. She flew backwards, still standing on her feet. Some of the sand kicked up in front of her as she slid back. She looked at Genesis, a look of hatred burning in her eyes.

"Seymour!" Genesis shouted. "Summon Anima. It appears we have to add another world to our list."

Sora, who had just woke up from his unconscious state, stood up, and looked over at Seymour. "What do you mean?" Sora questioned. Seymour looked over to him, an evil smile slowly spreading across his face. Seymour raised his weapon above his head, and sunk it down into the soft earth, causing the whole island to shake fiercely.

Genesis flew toward Rikku, and grabbed a handful of her golden locks. He flew high up into the air, still holding onto her. He then threw flung her down toward the island, several hundred feet below. Sora, down below, charged toward Seymour, his key blade held tightly in both of his hands. But, when he reached Seymour's location, he saw a large head rise from the ground, grains of sand falling off of the side of it's face. He then felt the ground below him rise.

He leapt off of the rising ground below him, and landed on his back, looking up at the beats rising higher into the air.

"Anima!" Seymour cried. "Unleash your pain upon this world!" the beast known as Anima let a loud, blood curdling roar escape from her mouth. She then thrust her head backwards, producing a sickening crack. The island shook more violently. She proceeded to thrust her head back several more times, the ground shaking more rapidly with every thrust.

Rikku got up from her fallen state, and ran over to Kairi and Riku, with the intent to take them, and Sora, away from the world.

"Genesis!" Seymour exclaimed. "Take the student of Aqua, we will not leave this world empty handed!"

"No!" Rikku exclaimed. She ran toward the two unconscious, but, before she could reach them, Genesis had taken the young girl. Genesis stopped next to Seymour, who put his arm around the back of Genesis's neck, before he flew away. Rikku ran over to Sora.

"Come on!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. In her hand, she held a small device. "We have to get out of here!"

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, holding his hand out to him. "Wait, we can't leave Riku!" he cried.

Anima flung her head back, her single eye glowing brightly.

A white light filled the sky, followed by everything turning to a bright flash.


	2. The Return of the Savage Nymph

Sora opened his eyes, to see a blue sky up above him. He felt grass beneath his bare arms, and sticking him in the back of the head. He sat up, and saw Rikku laying face down. He got up from his sitting position, and ran over to the girl. When he got to her side, she lifted herself up from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked, concerned. Rikku nodded her head.

"I'm fine." she said, standing up. "Are you okay?" she asked. Sora nodded. She looked around the area, trying to figure out where they were. "Do you know where we are?" Sora scanned the surroundings. Behind him, he heard several footsteps. Immediately, he summoned his key blade, and swung around, ready to attack, only to see two very familiar figures.

One of the figures was a short duck, covered in several white feathers. He was wearing a blue sailor's jacket, and a hat to match. The other figure was a tall dog, who wore a strange shaped hat. He wore an orange sweater, with a yellow vest over it, and rather large brown shoes.

"Gawsh, Sora!" the dog exclaimed. "I thought you'd be happy to see us!" the dog said, a frown on his face. Sora smiled, dismissing his key blade. He then put his right hand behind his head, and rubbed it, as he smiled wider.

"I am, Goofy." Sora said, chuckling. "It's just, I thought you two were somebody else."

"Who's your friend?" The duck asked, pointing one of his feather-like fingers at Rikku. Sora looked back, to see Rikku, a confused look on her face.

"Oh, that's Rikku." Sora said.

"Wha!" the duck half exclaimed, half quacked. "That doesn't look like Riku!" Sora laughed.

"No, it's not Riku-Riku." Sora said. "She's just a girl named Rikku."

"Oh." the duck said.

"Well, what brings you and your friend here, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"The world I was in, it…." Sora then remembered Riku, laid down on the beach, as the bright flash occurred. He remembered Anima, and her single glowing eye. He remember Seymour, and Genesis, and how Genesis had taken Kairi. "Seymour." Sora said.

"Who?" Donald asked.

"Seymour. He's the man that summoned Anima, and destroyed the islands." A look of shock came over Goofy and the duck's faces. Sora fell to his knees. "Riku…… he was still on the islands." hot tears began to burn in Sora's eyes. He smacked both of his hand into his face, and began to sob loudly. Goofy and the duck ran to Sora's side.

"Calm down, Sora." the duck said.

"You survived the island's destruction. Maybe Riku did, too." Goofy said, trying desperately to comfort his friend.

"Sora." Rikku said, walking toward the crying boy. "It is possible that he survived." she said. Sora looked up at Rikku, tears streaming down his face.

"Really?" he said, hope in his choked voice. Rikku nodded.

"M-hm!" she added. "I've seen it happen before. Several times, actually." Sora stood up, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Okay." he said. "Maybe he is alright." he looked to Mickey and the duck. "Donald, Goofy, can you take me to King Mickey, please?" the two nodded their heads.

"Uh-Yup!" Goofy said. "I'm sure the king can help you find ole' Riku."

"Even better, Yen Sid is here today!" Donald exclaimed happily. Sora nodded, before sniffing.

"Alright, let's go see them." Sora said. "C'mon, Rikku." Sora called. Rikku ran after the trio, doubt in her mind.

X-X-X-X-X

Riku opened his eyes, feeling the wood floor below him moving. The sound of waves hitting up against something hard and wooden filled his ears. He leapt up from his lying position, and looked around the area as his blurred vision cleared. When his tired eyes finally adjusted, he could see that he was in the middle of the sea, on a wooden ship.

He looked up to see the night sky, several bright stars scattered about the dark area.

"Sora." he said to himself. "Please by okay." he wished. He hoped that Sora was on one of those stars, looking up at him. He sighed to himself, and looked down at the floor. He noticed that his white shoes had changed into black boots. He looked at his chest, and saw that he was now wearing a leather trenchcoat, which was not buttoned. Around his hips, there was a dirty-brown belt, a scabbard hanging off of it.

Down below the wooden floor, he heard several footsteps. Suddenly, the once empty deck of the ship was covered with several men running around.

One of the men, a man with a short white beard, ran past Riku. Riku grabbed onto the man, and turned him around.

"What's going on?" Riku asked. A parrot landed on the man's shoulder.

The bird squawked. "Head for land." the parrot said, before squawking again. Riku let go of the man, who then turned and ran in the direction he was previously headed.

"Jack's hat!" a voice bellowed. Several men ran to the side of the ship. Riku pushed past two crewmen, to see a small hat, floating in the water.

"Leave it!" another voice bellowed. Riku looked to where the voice had come from, and saw a man that had a red bandanna wrapped around his head. Coming out from under the bandanna, were several dirty brown dreadlocks. The man wore a long brown coat, similar to Riku's, just not as long.

All of the men, without a question, went back to their work. Riku then overheard two more men.

"Does it seem that the captain's been getting a bit strange?" the man said. "er?"

X-X-X-X-X

Sora, Rikku, Donald, and Goofy all walked into the King's room. He sat at a small desk, the tall wizard known as Yen Sid standing before him. Next to his desk, a small yellow colored dog laid in a small pink bed.

"Sora!" the king exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. He ran over to Sora, and held his small, gloved hand out to him. Sora grabbed his hand with his own, and shook. "What brings you here?"

"Well, the islands….. They….."

"They were destroyed." Rikku said. "His world was destroyed."

"What!?" the king exclaimed. "How?" he questioned.

"Yes, how?" Yen Sid asked. He too, had noticed the shines filling the sky.

"These two men, they attacked the islands. Then one of them summoned this…. This…_ monster_….. That destroyed the islands."

"Gosh, that's horrible!" the king said. "Where are Riku and Kairi?"

"One of them, the one named Genesis, took Kairi. Riku was on the island when it was destroyed." Mickey's mouth opened with shock. "But, it's okay. Rikku says that it's possible he survived." the king looked at Sora with confusion.

"Oh!" Rikku exclaimed. "I forgot to introduce myself." she said, holding her armored hand out. "My name is Rikku, with two k's." Mickey grabbed her hand, and the two shook hands.

"This, monster." Yen Sid started. "What did it look like?"

"Well, it was pretty big. Bigger than the castle. It had chains wrapped around it, and, from what I could see, only one eye." Mickey and Yen Sid gasped.

"Anima." they said in unison.

"Yes, Anima." Rikku said. "Destroyer of worlds."

"Correct!" a voice chimed in. Everyone turned to look at the doorway, where a tall figure, dressed in a black organization cloak, stood.

"Organization XIII!" Sora exclaimed, summoning his weapon. Rikku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all summoned their respective weapons. The figure laughed loudly.

"Nope!" the female voice said. The figure grabbed it's hood, and flipped it back. "But, your close."

"Larxene!" Donald said, shocked.

"But, we…" Sora started.

"Yeah, you got me at Castle Oblivion." she said. "A little problem though. You see, my new bosses needed a new member, so, they picked me. Lucky, huh?" she said.

"We beat you once, we'll do it again!" Sora exclaimed. Larxene laughed.

"Yeah, you did." she said, holding her right hand high into the air. "That was before I had this!" she exclaimed, as a key blade appeared in her hand. The ring of the weapon was like the edges of a puffy cloud, colored black. The whole shaft of the weapon was that of a yellow lightning bolt. Hanging from the back of the weapon, was a small lightning bolt.

"A key blade!" Goofy said.

"How did you…." Sora said, awestruck.

"I know, neat isn't it?" Larxene said, with a wide, evil smile. "It was a….. gift, from my new bosses."

"New bosses?"

"She can't mean…" Rikku started.

"Enough talk!" Larxene exclaimed. She pointed her weapon at Rikku. "Give her over to me, and we can get over all of this, problem free."

"She does…."

"No!" Sora exclaimed. Larxene's smile turned to an angered look.

"Alright." she said. "You asked for it." she moved her hand over the shaft of the key blade, causing lightning to form around it. She then leapt at Rikku, but, before she could reach her, Sora jumped in front of her, swinging his key blade. It collided with Larxene's, sending several sparks flying off of it.

"Water!" Donald exclaimed, holding his rod up above his head. A ball of water formed above Larxene's head, before coming down on her. She let out a loud scream of pain, as the electricity from her key blade jumped onto her wet body.

"No fair!" she exclaimed. She held her left hand up. "Rebirths!" she exclaimed. Several creatures formed around. Several shadow-like creatures appeared all around her. However, instead of being the traditional black with yellowed eyes, they were white, with blood red eyes.

"Sora, you take care of Larxene, we'll handle the monsters." Mickey said, before attacking one of the creatures. Larxene ran out the doorway, Sora following her. He chased her until they reached the courtyard, where she turned to face him. Sora thrust his blade forward, striking her blade. She spun around with her weapon, striking at Sora's defense.

The two wielders battled each other, all around the Courtyard, destroying several of the hedges surrounding the area.

"Raleen." a voice said. Larxene looked up, to see Genesis, hovering in the air. "You are needed elsewhere."

"Aww." Larxene said. "And I was starting to have fun, too." she said, before disappearing a cloud of darkness. Sora looked up at Genesis, hatred showing in his facial expression.

"Where is she?" Sora asked.

"She's safe. Rest assured." Genesis said.

"Give her back!" Sora ordered.

"Okay. On one condition." Genesis said. "You give us the girl. That's a fair trade. So, how about it?" Sora looked to the ground. He shook his head.

"No." he said. "No." he repeated. Genesis smirked.

"Fine." he said. "But, remember, Sora, we will get her back before all of this is over." and with that, Genesis flew up into the air, and was consumed by the sky. At that moment, Mickey and the others ran out of the castle.

"Where did she go?" Mickey asked. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know." he said. "But, I do know she's working with Seymour and Genesis." Sora turned to face King Mickey. "You Majesty, can we please look for Riku?" Mickey nodded.

"You sure can. I'll even come with you." Sora smiled. But then, in the corner of his eye, he saw several of the Rebirths approaching. He turned to where the Rebirths were coming, readying his key blade. Before he could charge at the creatures to strike them, they all disappeared in a white cloud of smoke. In the place of the several small creatures, was a large blue beast.

It turned around, to reveal a small stump of a horn, and several braids of white hair hanging down in front of his face. In his hands, he held a long, silver lance.

"Kimahri!" Rikku shouted, running toward the tall beast, her arms spread wide apart. She wrapped her arms around the beast, who did nothing.

"Rikku." a female voice said. Rikku looked in the direction the voice had come from, not letting go of the large beast. Everyone else looked to see a girl with scarlet eyes, and silver hair.

"Paine!" the girl exclaimed happily. "But, wait, where's Aqua?" the young girl felt a tap on her shoulders, and turned around. Instead of seeing the crowd of her new friends, she saw another young girl, that had short blue hair, and light blue eyes.

"Hello, Rikku." Aqua said. Rikku let go of the large beast, and wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl. "It's good to see your still okay, Rikku."

"I'm glad your okay, too, Aqua." the golden haired girl let go of the cerulean haired woman.

"Aqua, we have to help Sora." Rikku said. "His friend, Riku, he's missing. We have to help them, Aqua."

"Why's that?" Paine asked, standing next to the girls.

"It's because of me he's missing. I led the Obliterators to his home world." Aqua stood silent for a moment.

"Alright." Aqua said. "You can help them. But, Rikku, promise us you'll come back safe." Rikku smiled.

"We'll go with her." Paine said. "You know, to make sure she's safe?" Aqua smiled at her silver haired friend. She looked up at Kimahri.

"Do you want to go with them?" Kimahri nodded. "Alright." she said. "But all of you, come back safe. That's an order."

"Yes, Master Aqua!" the two girls said in unison. Kimahri nodded his head silently. Rikku then ran toward her new friends, Kimahri and Paine following behind her.

"Good luck!" Aqua called.

"Ready to go?" Rikku asked, meeting up with the others.

"Yeah." Sora said. "Who're they?"

"Oh, these are my friends, Paine, and Kimahri. Paine, Kimahri, this is Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, and…"

"King Mickey." Kimahri said, his voice similar to that of a lion's roar. Behind the group, more Rebirths appeared. Sora and the others readied themselves for battle, but, before they could, the small crowd disappeared in a large white smoke.

"Mickey." the aged wizard said. "You go with Sora, I shall stay and protect your world." he said.

"Thank you, mast Yen Sid." Mickey then signaled for the group to follow him. "Come on, to the Gummi Hangar!" the large group ran toward the small grass castle, which lead into the hangar holding the Gummi Ship, and it's two miniature pilots.

X-X-X-X-X

Riku opened his eyes, to discover he was surrounded by six men. In the distance, he could hear loud drum beats. He stood up, his foot immediately going through one of several holes. Joshamee Gibbs, the man that noticed Jack's hat going overboard, helped lift Riku up out of the hole.

"Where are we?" Riku asked, examining his surroundings. He looked down, and saw a dark space.

"We're on the Island of Pelegostos." Gibbs said. Riku stood up, making sure he stood on solid "ground". He grabbed onto the top of the cage, and attempted to break the top.

"What are they made of?" Riku asked, pulling down on the stone-like cage.

"Bones." the shortest of the men said. Riku looked down at him, sitting up against the cage.

"Where'd they get bones?" he asked, sitting back down. A familiar squawk was heard.

"Don't eat me!" the voice said. Riku looked at the bird, and then over to the other cage, noticing very few men. He looked all around, not seeing any other cages.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" he asked. Everyone in the cage looked at him.

"Don't eat me!' the bird repeated.

"These cages," Gibbs started. "Weren't built until _after we got here." a look of disgust came over Riku's face. He turned around, and a disgusting noise came from his mouth. It was a good thing the cage had several holes in it. _

"_Are you alright?" a man asked. He had a heavy British accent._

"_Fine." Riku said, wiping his mouth with his coat sleeve. He didn't bother to look who had asked him the question. "Just a little….."_

_Before he could finish his sentence, the same noise came from his mouth, followed by a strange colored mixture of liquids and solids._


End file.
